1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holographic read only memory card which may be coupled to a card connector and read by a card reader to which electronic read only memory cards may also be coupled to and read by.
2. Related Art
Suppliers of electronic equipment that makes use of removable media of pre-recorded data content can face backwards-compatibility issues when developing newer versions of their products to use updated or newly developed media technologies. For example, the maker of a computer or video game station console might want to release a newer version of such a device that takes advantage of the latest improvements in storage capacity, size and cost reduction, yet makes it feasible for their existing customers to use previously purchased media, resulting in more incentive for these customers to buy the newer version of device. As a result the newer product may be designed to have multiple media slots that accept different media developed at different times in the evolutionary life cycle of the product line, some accepting the latest technology and others accepting older and what may be outdated media.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide in such newer media technologies the ability to provide backwards compatibility to read the earlier (older) media with the devices that read such more recent (newer) media.